DVBS antenna systems for communicating with satellites are becoming increasingly complex. Quite often a given reflector antenna must be configured to simultaneously receive and transmit signals to multiple satellites. These satellites typically operate at different frequency bands and often with different polarities, making the feed assembly challenging to design and cost effectively produce and deploy in large quantities.
The antenna designs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,239,285 and 7,642,982 address many of these challenges for oblong and circular antenna feed structures for receiving multi-band circular polarity signals. Although the antenna technology described in these patents is applicable to DVBS antennas generally, these patents have not disclosed multi-band antennas for simultaneously receiving combinations of linear polarity and circular polarity signals.